Fin a la Abstinencia
by Inannah
Summary: — ¿Te diste cuenta que abriste la caja de Pandora, no? — Susurra lentamente, acariciando con su aliento el lóbulo de su oreja. Scott sonríe de medio lado, soberbio, al alejarse.


**Autora**: _Ya lo he dicho varias veces. Me gusta el Britaincest tanto como el UsaxUk. De modo que sí, puedo estar bastante enferma pero… Soy una enferma feliz._

_Cierto par de canciones de Maroon 5 ayudaron a escribir._

_**Mita Kyu**, si acaso lees este fic, no es éste el que planeaba regalarte, sino otro que es más dulce y llevo la mitad :)_

**Disclaimers**: _Himaruya se suicidaría al saber como meto a sus personajes para cosas depravadas._

**Advertencia**: _Incesto. Si no te gustan estos dos juntos, no leas. Lime. _

-x-

Leía sin gran interés unas hojas que le había pasado Marwick. Sus ojos verdes pasaban de una línea a otra con rapidez, sin siquiera tomar verdadera conciencia de lo que leía.

Sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones del departamento que tenía en tierras de su hermano menor, permanecía con la vista de Londres nocturno frente a él. El cielo índigo eran los últimos vestigios del buen tiempo que hubo aquel día de verano.

Cambió de página, aburrido. Los cigarrillos permanecían sobre la mesa, junto con el cenicero sucio hasta la mitad. El vaso de whisky permanecía a un lado, con dos cubos de hielo que se estaban descongelando y aguaban el fuerte licor.

Dos golpes en la puerta. Alzó una ceja.

No esperaba visita hoy.

Pensando seguramente que era algún mormón o un mendigo, dejó que siguiera tocando.

Dos, tres, cuatro más. El timbre. Bufó y se levantó de su sitio, maldiciendo al imbécil que estaba jodiéndolas. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

— No te daré dinero ni quiero una maldita charla estúpida…— Gruñó al visitante pero al momento de descubrir quien era, se quedó congelado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inglaterra estaba delante de él, tambaleándose y sonriendo estúpidamente.

Estaba ebrio. _Muy ebrio._

— ¿Quién más… esperabas? — El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos. Examinándolo.

— Eres un maldito hipócrita, diciéndome a mí alcohólico y mírate tú…— Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se le abalanzan en dos pasos y sus labios son cazados por otros más cálidos. Antes de que su autocontrol se escape, da dos pasos hacia atrás. El corazón le late a mil por hora.

_Aterrado._

Está aterrado pero no por el imbécil de Arthur sino por él mismo.

El rubio lo mira entre la nebulosa que le intoxica y le deforma la realidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Miedo, Scott? _Antes no tenías miedo_— Se acercó lentamente. El pelirrojo dio un paso atrás, primera vez en su vida huyendo.

_Estaba a punto de hacer una locura. Una locura que ha refrenado por más de doscientos años. _

_Da otro paso atrás, tratando de congelar el denso calor en sus venas al roce efímero que tuvieron sus labios._

_Pero es como controlar los efectos de una droga. Imposibles._

Arthur sonríe de medio lado. Soberbio, atractivo, divertido.

— A…Arthur, vete a tu maldita casa— Debe controlarse porque o sino mañana terminaría odiándose.

_La bestia interior ruge, despierta. Tiene hambre, pide carne, pide sangre, lo pide… lo exige…_

El contrario se acerca levemente. Su rostro está ligeramente sonrojado por el alcohol que llena sus venas.

— ¿Y… si no quiero? — Y acerca su rostro, intoxicando el aire de Scott con el aroma del ron y de su propio aliento.

_Doscientos años de abstinencia y controles para que en un segundo, Inglaterra los mande a la mierda._

Arthur sonríe a escasos centímetros de su piel. Scott puede casi tocar sus labios y eso lo marea, los desea, los desea como jamás ha deseado algo en esta inmortal vida.

— Estás ebrio — Dice aunque más parece que está diciéndoselo a sí mismo.

— ¿Importa? — Y una mano pálida se posa por su cuello, erizando su vello y haciéndole cosquillas con un roce. El pálido y corpulento hombre se queda tieso al sentir los labios tibios bajar desde su mejilla hasta el cuello— ¿Realmente te importa?

_Y en el momento en que le besa el cuello, Escocia pierde la batalla y se abalanza sobre su hermano menor._

El monstruo ruge, eufórico.

-x-

Todo es demasiado lento, todo es demasiado rápido. Es violento.

Acostado sobre él, siente que los besos queman y marcan la piel, dejando cicatrices que quiere aumentar.

Siente los brazos de Arthur colgándose a su cuello y su abdomen pegado al suyo, como si fuera un tatuaje.

Calor. Siente calor. Un calor que condensa la sangre en sus venas y le está haciendo perder todo grado de conciencia. Sus manos bajan por la espalda pálida y tibia y roza los bóxers del contrario, sólo un segundo de indecisión y su mano se introduce, reclamando tierras codiciadas.

En el momento en que Arthur gime, la bestia ensordece sus oídos y ya toda pizca de conciencia se borra.

_De ahora en adelante, no sentirá remordimiento alguno en lo que hará._

-x-

Arthur despierta con un dolor de cabeza que lo está matando. Tuvo de nuevo el mismo sueño que… _no_. Pasa sus manos por el rostro, tratando de borrar todo rastro del sueño como de alcohol. Aunque es imposible. Las imágenes siguen quemándole la cabeza y la botella de ron que se tragó anoche en el pub sigue recorriendo su sangre, envenenando sus células.

Se remueve, acercándose a una blandura cálida.

Fue un sueño. Un maldito sueño que el alcohol ayudó a reforzar su realidad. No era más que un sueño.

Las sábanas tienen un aroma distinto. _Extraño_. ¿Acaso cambiaron detergente? _Imposible_.

¿Dónde está?

La textura de la cama le indica que no está en su casa.

Un miedo le asalta de golpe.

_¿Dónde demonios está?_

Abre lentamente los ojos, pestañeando para adecuarse a la luz del sol que entra por las cortinas sin cerrar. Sus manos, que iban directo a su cabello se quedan congeladas en el aire.

Recostado, con los antebrazos blancos y musculosos siendo pilares de su cabeza de líneas rectas y pálidas, lo mira. Arthur abre sus ojos de golpe. El verde contrario, más profundo, más peligroso, está fijo en él. Lo ha estado mirando dormir desde hace un rato. El cabello rojizo cae por su rostro en despeinadas curvas color fuego.

No.

Arthur siente palidecer.

_No fue un sueño._

_No fue como las otras veces._

El atractivo hermano mayor se acerca lentamente hasta su oreja, haciendo que Arthur pueda tocar su trabajado torso desnudo.

— ¿Te diste cuenta que abriste la caja de Pandora, no? — Susurra lentamente, acariciando con su aliento el lóbulo de su oreja. Scott sonríe de medio lado, soberbio, al alejarse.

_. _

**Notas**: _Arthur abrió la jaula del demonio. Desató el descontrol en un instante y esa jaula será imposible de cerrar nuevamente._

_Tricia Marwick es el presi del Parlamento escocés :)_

_Y una mierda ¡Gloria y larga vida al Britaincest! _


End file.
